


Doctors and nurses

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Docter Viktor Nikiforov, Don’t have much to tag, F/M, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Nurse Katsuki Yuuri, as of yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Doctor Viktor Nikiforov.Need I say more?





	1. Chapter 1

Meet Doctor Viktor Nikiforov.

The most desired man in the whole hospital.

He was tall, handsome and well built, and not to mention smart.

All the female (and some male) staff, would meet in the staff room just to talk about all the filthy things they wanted to do to him.

Only one thing stood in their way;

Sister Katsuki Yuuri.

She was the ruthless head matron who ruled the halls. She was known to use her status to rule with an iron fist.

None of the other staff liked her. There were all sorts of rumours made about her. Some being that she was actually a man in drag, another stated she was an ex patient at a mental asylum, one even said that she tried to kill patients on purpose.

But what about Yuuri’s side of the story?

Well the real reason she was the way she was happened to be pretty normal.

Her heart was broken.

She had recently broken up with her boyfriend.

This “boyfriend” (if you could even call him that) was having relationships with multiple women, without Yuuri’s knowledge.

One day Yuuri came home to find her boyfriend in bed with not one, not two, but three women, and after all of his dreadful behaviour, he had the audacity to dump her.

Needless to say, Yuuri was deviated.

Since the break up, Yuuri took her frustration out on her colleges.

All except one.

Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri had the biggest crush on him imaginable. It wasn’t really a secret.  
All of her co-workers suspected her attraction to him. Often making jokes about Yuuri behind her back.

One day after a particularly bad telling off sister Yuuri gave one the younger nurses, for flirting with an injured personal trainer.  
A plan was being hatched to embarrass Yuuri in front of Viktor.

-~(::::<>::::)~-

Yuuri was walking down a corridor on her way to pick up some medication for a patient, when a nurse rushed toward her and cried “Sister Yuuri, one of the staff is having a heart attack!”

The Japanese woman sprang into action. “Where is the staff member?” Asked Yuuri urgently.

The nurse guided Yuuri to where the “heart attack victim” was. A senior nurse named Mike, lay on the floor with a hand clutched to his heart.

Yuuri immediately went on her knees to give mouth to mouth to Mike, as she was reaching his lips, Mike sprang into a fake make out session with her.

Meanwhile, a physio had told the same story to Doctor Nikiforov, and was running with him to Mike.

What they both saw next, made Viktor gasp audibly.

Here was Sister Katsuki Yuuri, passionately making out with a senior nurse.

“Sister Katsuki!” Growled Viktor loudly.

Yuuri pushed Mike off to try and reason with the Russian man. “Doctor Nikiforov, I can explain!”

“This is no way for head matron to behave!” Viktor shouted taking his lead.

The staff watched in awe of what happened, realising their cruelty.

“Viktor...” Whispered Yuuri quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of the week, Viktor and Yuuri hardly spoke to each other, unless it was regarding work, but they always kept their conversations at a minimum.

The staff were beginning to feel bad about what they did to Yuuri, including a Thai man called Pitchit.

Pitchit actually knew the guy who broke Yuuri’s heart, and was very sympathetic with The Japanese woman’s situation.

The Thai man knew he was a jerk from the start. He had coincidentally dated Pitchit’s Sister at the same time as Yuuri.

Of cause Pitchit knew it didn’t give Yuuri the right to treat everyone like trash, but he was the only one who knew Yuuri’s dreadful situation, and thought the prank ( which he was not involved in ) on her was very cruel.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

It was Friday night 

All the staff were talking about their weekend plans 

But not Pitchit 

He was busy hatching a plot to get Viktor and Yuuri together.

And all he needed to do was a bit of networking with Viktor’s best friend; Christophe.

And by networking, he meant sucking the Swiss man off to get him to join his scheme.

But it worked, so the plan went underway.

All the two men had to do was to get Yuuri and Viktor to confess their feelings to each other.  
This was easier said than done, however.

Yuuri was finishing up some work she had done, when Pitchit Came over “hey Yuuri” greeted the Thai man.

“Hello Pitchit. Are you doing anything for the weekend?” Yuuri greeted back kindly. She may of had her demons, but she was nice to others when nice to her.

“Oh you know, same old weekend as everyone else” Pitchit had a feeling acting wasn’t his strongest talent.  
“Hey, you wanna go for some coffee with me? Don’t worry I’m gay, so I’m not asking you on a date, but you could easily get yourself any man you wante-“

“Yes” Said Yuuri quickly before Pitchit chocked on his tongue. “I’ll go for a coffee with you. What time do you suggest?”

“How about 6:30?” 

“Sounds Good”

“Great. See you then.”

Pitchit’s plan was getting more and more perfect by the minute.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

“Bonjour, my beloved friend!” Christophe barged into Viktor ‘s office uninvited.

“Hello Chris. You seem happy. Somebody gave you a blowjob?”

The Swiss man shrugged off the crude comment made by his friend “Oh, you dreadful man. Hey, would you like to come with me to get coffee?”

Looking at his paperwork, Viktor realised that he was becoming a workaholic, and definitely needed a break. Did that episode with Mike and Yuuri really affect him that badly?

“Okay, let’s go. I know this really nice place down the street from my house.” Said The Russian man.

“It’s a date”

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Pitchit and Yuuri were already at the cafe by the time Christophe and Viktor arrived.

Pitchit sat opposite Yuuri in view of the door, in order to see who was coming in.

The two men walked into the cafe , causing Pitchit to get even more anxious than before.

Chris talked to Viktor the whole time to distract him from Yuuri.

The Thai man watched both men with eagle eyes as they ordered their coffee and cake, and sat on a table.

“Chris, are you alright?” Viktor asked his friend who was acting more odd than usual, as he took a bite from his blueberry muffin.

Chris just laughed. The situation was making him nervous, making him to act strange. As he was laughing, he slapped Viktor in the chest, causing his bite of the blueberry muffin to go down the wrong pipe.

Viktor was choking 

Watching the display with a face of horror, Pitchit began to panic as the whole cafe was in an uproar.

Yuuri turned round to find Viktor on another table choking his lungs out.

“Does anyone know what to do?!” Cried a waitress in despair.

“I’ve got this, I’m a nurse!” Yuuri Said as she stood up and walked towards viktor.

She patted the Russian man’s back, and carried out an abdominal trust.

The piece of muffin flew out of Viktor’s mouth, and onto the table.

The whole room was silent aside from Viktor ‘s heavy breathing, then everyone cheered and congratulated Yuuri for saving Viktor.

The Russian Doctor turned round and stared at Yuuri in awe.  
He then held out his hand to shake Yuuri’s.

Yuuri just stared at the beautiful man in front of her.

Not knowing what Came over her, she grabbed Viktor by the neck and kissed him on the lips.

The cafe wolf whistled, including Chris and Pitchit.

Once the kiss broke, the couple looked at each other in silence, before viktor spoke “I am so sorry for ignoring you “

“That’s okay” began Yuuri “But In order to prove you’re truly sorry, how about going on a date with me?”

Viktor beamed and said “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

Chris and Pitchit thought about opening their own match making service, but thought against it due to health and safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued 
> 
> *NOTE*: smut in next chapter 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S E X
> 
> ...yep.

The date went well 

Very Well

So well in fact, that they were currently making out in Yuuri’s bedroom.

The date was very nice 

A bit too nice

And by nice, it was extravagant 

Even by Viktor’s standards 

You see, Viktor had always been a hopeless romantic. When it Came to love man or woman, Viktor liked to go all out.

Plus,he had a massive crush on Yuuri.

She was beautiful. With her inky black hair that had a blue tint in its colour under certain lighting, slightly tanned, soft looking skin, and mahogany coloured eyes.

Not to mention intelligent 

After hard work and studying, she became head nurse at a very young age. This impressed Viktor immensely.

The location of the date , was an Italian restaurant in the centre of the city.

The Russian romantic had booked a secluded table for the two. The arrangement was lovely, with roses , champagne and candles.

“Oh, wow! Viktor this is incredible, and it’s only our first date.” Said Yuuri in awe.

This made Viktor worried “if you don’t like it, we can go to another restaurant!”

The Japanese woman realised what she said was not the right thing to say, to Viktor in particular. “No no, I think what you have done is lovely. Too lovely for me anyway.” She said looking down.

The silver haired man held her hand, and sat her down. “Have you never thought about how I felt towards you?” Asked Viktor seriously.

The woman opposite him shook her head.

Viktor sighed “I have always had feelings for you Yuuri. Don’t put yourself down like that.” Yuuri’s eyes went wide at his statement. “ You are an amazing woman. You’ve done so much for such a young women, such as you. I am very proud.”

Yuuri looked into those grey-blue eyes and said “Once we’ve finished our food, we are going to my place”

Viktor had never eaten so fast in his life.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

They drove to Yuuri’s house, with Viktor driving and Yuuri giving him directions.

Once they reached her apartment, Yuuri rushed to open the door with shaky hands rattling the keys.

They entered the flat

Silence 

The the Japanese woman turned to Viktor, and licked her lips while strutting towards him. “You” she began in a sultry voice “Are a very handsome man Doctor Nikiforov”.

The Silver haired man was taken aback by the forwardness of Yuuri, however he didn’t mind it at all.

Yuuri’s eyes followed the man as he walked towards the coach, sat himself down, patted his lap and said “Take a seat, sweetheart.”

Yuuri complied very willingly 

She stalked to where where Viktor was sitting, like a cat about to pounce on it’s pray. Once she got herself into position, Yuuri purposefully lifted her leg higher than necessary over Viktor’s lap, to show off her stockings and panties. Viktor’s breath hitched at the sight.

Yuuri’s plump bottom made contact with with the top of Viktor’s thighs. Her eyes lingered on The Russian man’s blue ones, and they kissed vigorously.

As their mouths collided, Viktor slid his hand down Yuuri’s back to reach her backside, and cup it with his large hand.

The Raven haired woman moaned wantonly, then out of nowhere Viktor lifted her up, and gently set her laid out on the coach, legs spread wide to accommodate his larger body. 

Viktor looked at her lower half and smirked. Here he thought that Yuuri was a prude, but looking at her Lacey panties and stockings, he may have to ravish this woman the way she deserves.

He got his head between her thighs, removed her panties, and prod his tongue into her slit. It was glorious for them both, Viktor very much enjoyed giving oral sex, and Yuuri squeaked and hiccuped at the moist muscle worshipping her insides.

When Viktor got up from his “meal”, Yuuri looked at him with hesitation. “W-would you like me to return the favour?” She asked shyly. Viktor smiled “Why of cause, sweetheart.” Agreed the silver haired man.

Yuuri got off the couch, and on her knees on the floor. She looked up at Viktor with wet eyes, unzipped his dress pants, and took his huge member out.

See hungrily looked at the organ, and inserted it passed her lips, rolling her eyes at the weight in her mouth.

All the tension in Viktor’s body immediately went away, from the glorious blowjob he was getting. As much as Viktor was enjoins himself, he desperately wanted to have full on sex.

“Yuuri, I want to save my spunk for the grand finale. Could lie down?” Asked Viktor huskily.

Yuuri really wanted that penis inside her, so she lay down on the floor and spread her legs again.

Viktor scrambled on top of Yuuri, and sunk his erection into her puss, and Oh was it fantastic for them both. 

The sounds of bodies slapping echoed through the room, as Viktor pounded into Yuuri’s womanhood.

The couple were left speechless, aside from the occasional crying out of names.

Finally, Viktor Cried out from his orgasm and Yuuri did the same.

They lay there, looking into each other’s eyes. “We might just have to do something for Chris and Pitchit” Yuuri told Viktor.

“Yeah” replied Viktor “I might buy them a dozen blueberry muffins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.
> 
> Thank ya!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to ask if anyone would want to see another aob dynamics fic from me  
> Where yuuri’s pronouns are he/him?
> 
> Comment please!


End file.
